ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
CHEETAHPLAYS101
CHEETAHPLAYS101 is a Risk player and former Build a Mini Country player. Pre-Risk Era Before joining Risk Universalis, Cheetah would play games such as Build a Mini Country, Build a vast Empire and such games. After the large-scale decline of these games and the full-on death of their communities, Cheetah fled to Risk Universalis in 2015. Early Days On his first day, Cheetah played the Papal States, and accidentally invaded Austria. He later learned from his mistakes and learned how to make paths and such, and caught the game fast, except for minor FRP incidents onwards. 2016 And the Craziness In 2016, Cheetah was spending several hours a day on Risk and became obsessed with it. He was given moderator status for no reason for a single day, and he was proud of it, but then he played the next day and it was gone. 2016 was the peak of Cheetahs activity on Risk. 2017 In 2017, Cheetah calmed down and played Risk much less. During this time he gained a new sense of nationalism for his native Syria, and would often play as or revolt as Syrians. He would go so far as to FRP on this, and at one point during a rage-filled game, he burst into a griefing session and got banished for over 2 months in March. In May after 2 months in exile and EUIV land he returned to Risk with a new love for the game. 2018 CHEETAH plays Risk often in 2018, and would RP well. In the year he applied for TP several times only to realize no admin took the application anymore. Cheetah's hopes for becoming TP perished, but he always did want to become TP. His good friends Swagg and PanzerWaffel, who both got moderator status would be his envy and having started roughly the same time this caused some frustrations for Cheetah. Cheetah became a trusted participant on December 27th of 2018. 2019 In 2019, Cheetah was a TP for the first three months, and moderated mainly FC and PRP. He would exercise his right to void when there were no mods around, and dealt with numerous griefing cases. On March 27th 2019 he became a Trial-Moderator. On December 8th, 2019, he was demoted by obamanomics, previously known as boxer_protocol, for having apparently partaken in admin abuse on the PRP server; after it had been determined that most of these instances of admin abuse were actually accidents or consensual, however, the demotion was slid back as a three-week suspension. CHEETAH still protested this, however accepted the punishment. On the same day as his three-week suspension was the Nuunuum warning controversy, which resulted in boxer_protocol's demotion for unprofessional behavior and not being fit for admin. Shortly after Boxer was demoted, CHEETAH's three-week suspension was slid back further again into a one-week suspension. On November 23 2018 cheetah was canonized as a saint of Katoism, and was canonized with the name 'st. cheeto the burrito'. note that this was a meme religion Controversies * In 2016 CHEETAH was banished for a rage-fueled grief festival * In 2017 CHEETAH was accused of grief, and banished for 2 days before evidence came out that he didn't grief * Also in 2017, CHEETAH was accused of exploiting, but that theory was put down despite it having a significant backing. * In 2018, Cheetah and several mods and TPs entered into severe arguements, leading to CHEETAH being banned from a server.